No idea
by shoseki
Summary: AU. Because of Jou’s very good attitude, his father decides to send him to boarding school. He thinks that that’s the worst thing that ever happened to him, but will he still think that when he has the big bad CEO as his roommate?
1. Chapter 1

No idea  
  
Author: Shoseki  
  
Summary: AU. Because of Jou's very good attitude, his father decides to send him to boarding school. He thinks that that's the worst thing that ever happened to him, but will he still think that when he has the big bad CEO as his roommate?  
  
Notes: Story narrated from Jounichi's POV, this story is also AU, so that means that there will be small or no mention of Yu-Gi-Oh cards at all. And by the way, Jou still doesn't know Yugi and friends...yet. He will be meeting them as the story goes on, but he already knows Honda though .  
  
Warnings: Swearing, cursing, possible ooc's, and yaoi XD (but none yet in this chapter). If yaoi is not your cup of tea, then I suggest that you hit the back button immediately.(O.o) [Weird, that kinda rhymed...] Because if you still flame me after you have read the warnings, then that means that you have Down Syndrome.  
  
And to those of you who are still there, I hope you'll be gentle with me, it's my first shot a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. nn;

* * *

  
  
Wow! This place is so HUUUUUGE! Okay, I shouldn't sound so happy. It's like I'm being sent into juvenile prison here anyway. But I have to admit that this place is huge. But it looks creepy though. It's colored in white. If you ask me, it looks more like a hospital than a school.  
  
Okay, now I have to go in and face my "sentence". I am at the doors now and I can really see that they are huge. I just really wonder what got into dad's head when he decided to send me here along with my friend Honda.  


* * *

  
  
flashback...  
  
[Have to be quiet, quiet, quiet.] I keep chanting in my head. It's late now and I know that dad is already home. It's not that I'm avoiding him or anything; I just know that if he sees my face he'll be really "proud" of me. I'm sarcastic, I know.  
  
I'm glad that our stairs are not that creaky.  
  
creak  
  
Oh, I just had to open my big mouth! I have to stop for a while. Maybe dad did not hear that.  
  
"Katsuya." A voice says from the living room. Why didn't I notice that someone was there!? Oh, wait, it's just my dad... MY DAD!?  
  
"Come here." He says again.  
  
It's just not my day today. I walk down the stairs towards the living room. I barely see my father because there is no light on. What the hell is he? A freaking vampire!?  
  
"Where have you been?" he asks me.  
  
I can't tell him that I came from a brawl in the alley now could I? I have to think of a lie.  
  
"I was just over at Honda's house dad." I answer to him.  
  
"Is that so? Then why did Honda-san say that you weren't there when I called there. He also said that his son was not yet home."  
  
Okay, this is not good.  
  
"Ehrm..." I start lamely. What the hell can I do? I'm caught red handed!  
  
"Why don't you just stop lying Katsuya? You got into another fight, am I right?" he asks. I was about to tell him another lie when he opened the lights. There was no escape now. I know he sees my bruises.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? You always get into fights!" he shouts. Oh, I can really tell that he's so pissed with me. I have to answer him...fast.  
  
"I'm a growing boy dad, surely you got into fights when you were my age." I answer to him. I know that my answer was disrespectful, but I'm right, am I not?  
  
"Surely I got into fights!" he starts.  
  
"But I never let them get to the point that my face is so broken that even my own father can't recognize me anymore!"  
  
I wince at his words. Is my face really that damaged!?  
  
"And besides, if you get punched so much, your growth will get stunned."  
  
I didn't know that. But I'm sure I'm on the "tall" side.  
  
"But dad, I'm not short."  
  
He snorts. He's really weird I tell you. Is he saying that I'm short!?  
  
"You're really stubborn you know that. Kind of reminds me of a person I used to know...hmm...I know!" he says all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you know?" I ask him. I'm really curious now.  
  
"I now know how to punish you." He says in this really monotone voice but the mischievous glint in his eyes really freak me out. I thought that my dad was weird, but now I that he really is.  
  
He walks towards the kitchen and I follow him. What is he going to do? Lock me in the freezer!?  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask him. He stopped in front of the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to have a short chat with Honda-san. You could go to bed now, but remember, I still have a punishment in store for you."  
  
I just blink at him...weird.

* * *

  
  
So after that, I got to sleep and when I woke up, my father said that I should go and pack my things. I thought he was just going to kick me out of the house as my "punishment"; but then he says...  
  
"You're going on a little trip. And you're going with your friend Honda."  
  
"You know dad..." I start.  
  
He quirks his eyebrow at me silently saying that I could continue my sentence.  
  
"You're really weird." I finish.  
  
He just laughs. That was not the reaction I expected.  
  
"That's why you're my son. Come on pack now 'coz your plane will be leaving this evening."  
  
PLANE!?  
  
"I'm going abroad?"  
  
"Yup, now go ahead and pack. I still have to make some phone calls." With that, he was out of the room to call who the hell he was supposed to call.  
  
(end flashback...)  


* * *

  
  
So now I'm here. In a foreign country, in front of this hospital like school. Turns out that my "punishment", was that I would be sent to boarding school. And it's a Christian one at that. But at least I know someone here. Too bad he's not my roommate. He's already here thought. He left earlier than me because I was late so I had to catch a later flight.  
  
I snap out of my musings when I feel something...more like someone, bump into my back. I was about to turn my head and scold the person for bumping into me when I hear the said person speak.  
  
"You're blocking the way mutt." He says.  
  
"I'm not a mutt!" I snap at him. But when I turned around, I saw the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen; beneath the icy blue eyes, the owner was smirking. Oh, I just love to wipe that smirk of his face.  
  
"You look like one, so you are." He says, and then he pushes me out of the way making me loose my balance. Due to that, my butt made a new acquaintance named Mr. Floor. I would really beat him up once I see that pretty face again...  
  
DID I SAY PRETTY!?  
  
I was then removed from my silent dilemma when I hear a small voice.  
  
"Are you okay." The voice says. I turn to look at the source of the sound and I see a little boy with tri-colored hair and the biggest eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"Yeah." I say waving him off. I stand up and dust myself.  
  
"Hi I'm Yugi!" he says to me extending his right hand. I took it and said...  
  
"Jounichi." Maybe he's lost. I think he looks too young to be studying in this school. Wait, maybe there are elementary classes here too. The school is huge anyway.  
  
"Do you study here?' I ask, all the while pointing to the white building.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Hehe. Now I have someone who could tell me the directions.  
  
"Uhm...could you help me? I'm new here and I need to find my room..."  
  
"Sure! What floor and what number." This kid I just so genki. And it's morning too...  
  
"Third floor." I start.  
  
"Wow! I'm in the same floor." He says. If he's in the same floor with me, then that means he's in the same year too...Maybe he's also here for a "punishment" of some sort...now I kinda believe my dad about that "being stunned" shit.  
  
"Hehe. That's nice. I need to go to room...wait...oh yeah! It's room 14."  
  
The smile on his face seems to fade and he seems a little pale.  
  
"Excuse me, what room?"  
  
Didn't he hear me?  
  
"14."  
  
"Do you know who your roommate is?" he suddenly asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can't remember."  
  
"Oh, okay! Now lets go up and I'll show you to your room."  


* * *

  
  
So Yugi, showed me to my room. I even saw Honda there. His room number was 7 and his roommate was someone with dice earrings. He's name was Otogi or something. But how could he be allowed to wear earrings!? I thought this was a "Christian" school. But I really don't have any problems with that. It looks good on him... WAITAMINUTE! Don't tell me I'm turning gay! Maybe just the jet log. I should just go back to my room and sleep it off. I just hope that my roommate isn't there yet so that I would be able to have some peace and quite.  
  
I continue walking towards my room. I just came from Honda's room so I have to walk a little to get back to my room. I walk in front of room number 10 and I see a really pale guy with long hair. But I guess it kinda looks nice on him. The long hair I mean. Now I really doubt that this is a Christian school. Guess my dad was just freaking me out. He likes to do that...Okay, I just indirectly said that the pale guy looked nice...I really need to sleep off the jet log.  
  
Haha, room 14 at last. I guess it's not that bad here. At least my best bud is still here and I made a new friend today. I was about to turn the knob when I hear something. Sounds like someone's typing. I just shrug and open the door.  
  
As the door opens, I am greeted with more typing sounds. Great, my roommate is a nerd who likes to type into the late hours of the night. Just how the hell am I going to get any decent sleep anyway?  
  
I go in the room and notice that there is no light. What the hell is with people working with no lights anyway!? Now I remember my father. Damn!  
  
The typing stops when he notices my presence. Then he turns on the light. Shit! It's the jerk earlier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asks.  
  
"This is my room. And I'm the one supposed to be asking you that!" I snap at him.  
  
"I guess your mistaken mutt. This is my room and animals are not allowed in here."  
  
"I'm not a mutt! And this is my room! My things are already there." I say to him and point at the things that I have left in here.  
  
"Guess so..." he starts.  
  
"My bad." Then he just continues to type.  
  
Bastard! I really want to rip out his throat. But I'm really tired now. I guess I'll just sleep. After minutes of tossing and turning, I realize that I won't be getting any sleep with him typing. I turn towards his direction and glare at his back. I now really know that this is by far the worst punishment I ever received in my entire life.

* * *

(tbc?)

* * *

  
  
A/n: So how was it? Was it bad? Good? Please tell me   
  
--Should I continue or not? I'm not really the kind of writer who likes to continues stories even when nobody likes them.  
  
--Please also remember that this is my first try with a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Sorry if I have some mistakes in here, may it be in the grammar (English is not my first language.) or in the characters. If you find any, please tell me.  
  
-- Please tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated.   
  
Till next time... I hope  
  
Zei 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: No idea**

**Author: Shoseki**

_Summary: AU. Because of Jou's very good attitude, his father decides to send him to boarding school. He thinks that that's the worst thing that ever happened to him, but will he still think that when he has the big bad CEO as his roommate?_

_Notes: Story narrated from Jounichi's POV, this story is also AU, so that means that there will be small or no mention of Yu-Gi-Oh cards at all. And by the way, Jou still doesn't know Yugi and friends...yet. He will be meeting them as the story goes on, but he already knows Honda though ._

_Warnings: Swearing, cursing, possible ooc's, and yaoi XD (but none yet in this chapter). If yaoi is not your cup of tea, then I suggest that you hit the back button immediately.(O.o) [Weird, that kinda rhymed...] Because if you still flame me after you have read the warnings, then that means that you have Down Syndrome._

_And to those of you who are still there, I hope you'll be gentle with me, it's my first shot a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. nn; _

They really are unfair I tell you, why can't they let me sleep longer. I just came from a long trip people! But I knew there was nothing I could do. Hmmm... maybe I could sneak from the window... I walk towards the window and notice something. There were...bars on the window. Okay I'm exaggerating but there were some...grills on the window. That means I could not escape. I decide to face my fate and walk to my first class...Sociology.

I came to the classroom fashionably late. I guess old habits die hard. I was never early in my other school anyway. I turn the knob and notice someone...small...writing something on the blackboard. The person hears the creaking of the doors and turns towards my direction. He looks at me then smiles.

"I believe you're Jounichi-san, yes?" I only nodded at his question. I just realized something...they speak japanese here, so that could mean that I'm still somewhere in Japan...

"Good, I'm Sugoroku-sensei. You could seat beside Kaiba-san. Kaiba-san please raise your hand."

I look around the room for "Kaiba-san" and see no other than my damn roommate. I just groaned a little and went to my new desk. This was just great, first I had to share rooms with him then I have to sit beside him first thing in the morning. Great, just great. I look around the room and glance at my "classmates". There were no girls in sight so that means that this is an all boys' school. I didn't know about that because my departure was abrupt. Heck, I don't even know my schedule yet.

Suguroku-sensei just kept on droning... and droning... don't get me wrong, he's not really that boring. I just can't understand a shit that he's talking. But if I look closer at Suguroku-sensei, I can't shake this feeling that I've seen him before. I look around the class and my eyes fall on...wait...yeah Yugi! That's it. Suguroku-sensei looks a lot like Yugi.

I look around the room after my little discovery. The guy from room 10 was also here. Even Honda and his roommate are here. I scan the room again and I see "Kaiba-san". I dunno but I suddenly had the urge to hit his pretty face.

"Damn!" I swore. Shit! I said that out loud.

"Jounichi-san, is there something wrong?" Suguroku-sensei asks with some disappointment in his eyes. I could tell that he was not pleased with my language.

Think of a lie...

"Uhm, sensei, I just remembered that I don't have a schedule yet." I said. I hope he buys it.

"Is that so? Then you could later right now and get one."

I nod again and sit on my seat. Why the hell do I always use the adjective pretty when I think of that stupid "Kaiba-san"? Is he pretty? I just frown and listen to Suguroku-sensei drone more.

I was nearly falling of my chair when I felt something. It feels like someone was looking at me. I looked around and my gaze was locked by a pair of blue eyes. Why the hell was that bastard staring at me? Do I have something on my face? I was snapped out of my trance when Suguroku-sensei clapped his hand.

"Okay, now please go to your partners and talk on what you would do for your project."

Shit! Who the hell is my partner? I didn't hear. After looking around I saw "Kaiba-san" looking at me again. So I decided to go there and show him a piece of my mind.

"What?"

"You're my partner mutt." He says.

Damn, just my luck.

"And I guess that you have no idea on what the project is about?"

I really wanted to shout at him because he was implying that I'm dumb but one look from his icy blue eyes made me shut up. I only nodded. Damn, I really should try to keep awake more often.

"Well it's about family. You tell something about yours and I tell something about mine. Then we compare. I suggest that we work on it this weekend seeing that we have classes ahead of us."

I nodded again and the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom and headed towards the secretary to get my schedule. This was really weird. Why the hell could he shut me up with just one look? And why did my father send me here? It was just like my old school. The only difference is that this school is bigger. I have finally reached the secretary's room and knocked.

A glared at the schedule in front of me. It was now night time and I'm now in my room with my roommate "Kaiba-san". And he's typing...again. All through out the day, I kept on seeing him. Why? Well it's because we shared the same schedule. I only shared one class with Honda and two with Yugi. Then when lunch time came, they were nowhere in sight. So I had to share my table with someone who was so skinny looking I was wondering if he was even fed. His name was I dunno... bones...bonz or something.

And then during the entire day, "Kaiba-san" kept on looking at me. Damn, I swear he wanted to burn a hole in me or something. I look at the back of his head and glared hoping that he'd flinch or something. I glare and glare but he's not even flinching. Heck, he's not even moving, except for those fingers of his which were typing. Damd, I'm exhausted. So I close my eyes and sleep.

"Shit!"

Damn what the hell kind of dream was that? I glance around the room a notice that my roommate was asleep. I swear this was just freaky. What I mean is [1] Why does Kaiba keep on following me even in my dreams. My whole dream was consisted of blue eyes and typing sounds. So that means they were related to him. I look at roommate again and stop the urge to suffocate him with my pillow. He just has to annoy me even when he's asleep right? Damn, if this was my father's plan to set me straight, I guess he's wrong. If I don't get out of this place soon I think he won't have problems on a rebel son. He'll have problems on a crazy son.

(tbc?)

[1] This was said by Jounichi in the episode where Keith the Bandit showed up. I think it was the second day of the tournament. I'm not sure if these are the exact words though. I watched it in a different language.

A/n: So how was it? Was it bad? Good? Please tell me

-- Should I continue or not? I'm not really the kind of writer who likes to continues stories even when nobody likes them.

-- Please also remember that this is my first try with a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Sorry if I have some mistakes in here, may it be in the grammar (English is not my first language.) or in the characters. If you find any, please tell me.

-- Please tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

-- Sorry for the delay. I was working on another one of my pennames and I kinda forgot this one

Till next time... I hope

Zei


End file.
